Till The End
by Ganon XD
Summary: This world is lifeless to Light, but will this mysterious man give him back joy and happiness or send him crashing into chaos? Rated T for now; M for later maybe XD
1. Almost Excited

**Warning: **Rated M for language and yaoi for later (of course). Cursing doesn't seem like a big deal to me, but you know how it is. :P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note (sad moment) but I _do_ own this fic, so that'll have to do… (cries) but it's still not fair!! D'X haha.

**A//N:** Hi crazies! The story line is pretty much the same as the anime's -- Light still feels that the world is a disgrace and needs to be cleaned up and L still figures out hard core cases while loving sweets. But it twists in my favor (you'll see haha). I just wanted to say that L's behavior will probably be totally different ^^'' I just couldn't fit him in as the bad ass he really is, but don't worry, like I said he's still as great as always, I just kinda changed how he operates. Lol

Anyway, I hope you like it! Here's _Almost Excited._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Light! Mom has breakfast ready, you want some?" Light's sister Sayu asked loudly and sweetly from the bottom of the stairs.

Light slowly opened his eyes. He'd been lying awake since 6:00, too bored with the same routine. Since sleeping in and skipping school was pointless and stupid, lying on the bed drifting in and out of thoughts was the next best thing, or so he put it.

"Sure, I'll be down in a second." He replied. He lifted himself up and ran his fingers through his hair quickly before grabbing his book bag and heading down stairs. He was soon sitting at the dinner table smelling the delicious smell or bacon, eggs, and toast. Breakfast was once again perky and awake like every morning with his mother and sister. _Those two can really be annoying, but still, gotta love their enthusiasm. _But despite their perkiness, the morning was still a dull, normal morning like always.

Speaking of overly enthusiastic, Sayu ran up behind light and hugged her big brother good morning, happier than normal, which is saying something. He didn't mind, for the most part, as long as she didn't do it all the time. She let him go easily and smiled, being as respectful as she can to her only and favorite brother. She admired him so much.

"Good morning to you too Sayu." He said kindly, but his face was expressionless with boredom once again. "I see you're especially hyper this morning."

"Yes, she's been buzzing around like this all morning." His mother added with a warm smile while pouring orange juice.

"Well, it's not like I can help it, I mean, today's the day before the big dance! I'm so excited!" She beamed happily.

Her mother laughed and continued to serve up breakfast. Light looked up at them and grinned, but still felt nothing. His father had gone to work early again, probably still exhausted from working such a hard case last night. He was the Chef of Police and was currently undergoing a lot of cases. Even though most were just regular robberies, thefts, and your average weirdoes. But then there were abductions, murders, bribes, rapes, arson, everything everywhere. There was such a large quantity that lately the police have been on their toes every second, unable to blink without another insidious crime showing up.

It made Light sick with infuriating disgust.

After leaving home, he was soon nearing the High School's main gates. Once again, the day seemed to drag on forever. He was the smartest and most handsome kid in school, ask anyone and they'd tell you that. He had the girls wrapped around one finger, and the teacher's on the next; everyone admired him. But to him, the popularity wasn't even that great of a leg to lean on, let alone the 'good-life'. Sure he got his kicks messing around with people, but it wasn't really interesting. All the people around him were like putty in his hands, no, even less than that.

He'd see it everyday. Everyday someone else would prove how useless and inferior they were in some new idiotic way.

_These people don't deserve the breath of life if they can't even think for themselves to live it…_

Is what most of his thoughts came to.

And it worried him. How could he just keep letting himself think like that? He felt guilt, but more so and at an increasing level, he felt it justified. Which worried him more.

The final bell had rung and the students soon filed out of the school halls as did Light. Exams were this week, but he wasn't worried of course. But he would study regardless; he wasn't First In Class for nothing after all, but aside from that, he'd probably study out of sheer boredom.

He stood in the small court yard of the school and looked at his watch: 4:12 PM. Deciding to take the long route home, Light walked from the school into the endless streets of the city. He walked past familiar shops and stores, quiet and bland. Then he took a sudden turn to see streets more grim and disgraceful than anywhere before. The sight was all too familiar and it disgusted him even more. He'd see T.V's in store windows displaying the regular depressing News of yet another hideous crime. He didn't bother to stop and glance, only listened as he continued his pace.

_I don't know how much more of this the world can take. _He thought to himself as he walked. _Surely the police have had enough. Dad hasn't slept in weeks as it is… _He soon let his mind cross over into that state of 'justice' and shook his head twice. _No. I can't let myself think like that anymore, but I have to help somehow, this world needs it…_

He continued on, being sure to pay attention to his surroundings, he did it almost subconsciously. Now he was walking on fancier streets with dark allies in between big business buildings. He heard the muffled sound of a sleeping beggar in one of them. His watch read 6:23 PM and he kept walking down the long street. The cherry trees were cold and bare; it was winter after all, but the sight was still almost peaceful to him. Small amounts of snow settled on the benches he saw in between the rows of cherry trees.

Then he thought he saw something on one of the benches father away. Just a dark form. His eyes narrowed trying to see what it could as he continued down the street. _Probably just some guy waiting for the bus._ He thought to himself.

Sure enough, there sitting at the end of one of the benches sat a man, a very odd one at that. He was … strange to Light. He unknowingly slowed his pace so he could examine the man longer without looking suspicious.

He was sitting on the bench with his feet tucked under him and his knees brought up to his chin. His back was curved and his shoulders slouched forward while his hands rested on his knees. His wild spiky hair was jet black. He wore baggy jeans, a dingy long white T-shirt, and a pair of old sneakers were on the ground and not on his feet, even though it was very cold. He didn't even wear socks.

The man was staring straight ahead. From this side, he almost looked deep in thought … a lot like Light always did. He was nearing the edge of the bench still staring at him, when the man almost startled him when he spoke. "You know it's not polite to stare." He said in a friendly voice, but it was somehow eerie.

Light didn't realize he'd stopped completely and in fact _was _staring at the man. He quickly composed himself and lightly laughed. "Sorry, I guess it's just weird seeing someone else out in the cold is all." He said with a fake smile to match his fake laugh, charming as always.

His face soon faded into what he thought had to be wonder as the strange man turned his head slowly to face his own. His eyes were insanely deep, with black circles like heavy bags under his eyes. But his even darker eyes looked as though they could pierce through skin, yet unreadable in every way. He was eerie from every angle. "Yes, I suppose it is strange. Then again, I could say the same for you." His eyes never blinked.

Split seconds later Light put his thoughts behind him and let his curiosity get the best of him. "True." The man's expression never changed but Light thought he saw a tiny line of relief in his eyes and wondered why. But he was probably imagining it. "My name's Light Yagami." He stuck out his hand for a friendly shake. The man looked at him for a silent moment before exposing his own hand and shaking his. The man's appearance was strange enough, but when he shook Light's hand he did it in such a bizarre way, it still almost made since to Light, like it was the most natural thing for this man to do, since everything he seemed to do naturally was completely unnatural to most. Which was strange, but he put it behind him.

"My name's Ryuzaki." He withdrew his hand and continued to pierce his eyes through Light's. "Would you like to join me? I'm waiting on an old friend anyway." The wind started blowing making his spikes sway. "That is, unless you have something better to do." He said in a strangely calm voice.

Light felt as if this man could read his mind. It irritated him. But at the same time, fascinated him. Which irritated him more. What a paradox. "Sure. You could probably use some company while you wait." He smiled as he watched the strange man soften only for a second to move over a little and give him room to sit down.

It was quiet for a moment. Light took this time to let his curiosity roam again. _He's calm… too calm. And he's gotta be the strangest guy I've met. It seems odd that he has the same name as the pop star, but still, he didn't bother telling me his last name. Should I be suspicious? Probably not, but just in case, I'll keep both eyes on him. _"Mind if I ask you something?" Light asked, not acting at all as curious as he truly was.

But somehow this man…this Ryuzaki, if that was even his real name, when he looked at him, he felt like he was truly reading his mind. It made him twitchy, but he was getting less bored every second. _How does he seem to know? Is it because he could be a lot like me…? I wonder…_

"Be my guest." The strange man answered while resting his chin on his knees, it was almost childish, but again, the sight just seemed to fit. "As long as it has nothing to do with my past, because most of it is not very interesting."

_You saw right through that huh. _He laughed"No it's nothing like that, I just wanted to know why you have your shoes off. Aren't you cold?" He easily said.

Ryuzaki blinked twice. It was the first time Light saw him blink the whole time they were sitting there. "I don't like them." He said simply. "Or socks. They're itchy." He wiggled his toes for emphasis.

Light just stared at him. He didn't know whether this strange guy was testing him or if he was truly as silly as he was acting. So he had no idea how to reply to that. It kind of irritated him. But he gave it a shot anyway. "Ryuzaki you're one strange guy." He said with a smile.

"Yes." He said almost sadly, and Light almost (almost) regretted saying it, for some reason – he never regrets his words no matter how harsh at times. "I am very strange, but in a world full of cruelty and evil, I'm better off where I stand now. Trying to preserve justice."

Light sat in the cold surprised for a moment. Normally he'd put logic over curiosity every time. He was smart, cunning, clever, and had an acute sense of deductive reasoning and believed fully in justice. So why did all of that natural brilliance fade so easily from just sitting with this strange man? He didn't know. But the more he talked to him, the more he wanted to talk to him. He felt like he'd actually found another living soul capable of talking in brilliant code with. Maybe the same kind of person who could understand him fully and help him to achieve his goal in a more, less criminal world.

Or maybe he was pushing it too far.

Before he had time to reply, Ryuzaki was looking up the street. "Ah, there he is now." Light looked over to where he was staring. A black expensive car pulled up in the street in front of them. The glass was so tented and dark Light couldn't see through even this close to the car. Ryuzaki stood slipping into his ragged shoes then slouched across to the car door with his hands in his pockets. Light stood as well, still analyzing what Ryuzaki had said earlier.

Ryuzaki turned to Light. "Light I'm afraid I have to go now. It was nice meeting you." He said in that same calm civilized voice. Light felt disappointed but dared not show it. "That's too bad, hope you have a nice trip." He grabbed his backpack and looked at his clock. 7:33 PM._ I can't believe I stayed out here so late. Oh well, I usually don't get home till 8:00 anyway._

The sound of the car door opening brought him back out of his thoughts. He pretended to shuffle a few books in order in his book bag as he kept his both eyes on Ryuzaki and this new chauffeur that had stepped out of the car and was now opening the door for Ryuzaki. He was an elderly man obviously; short white hair and a mustache. He wore a black tux with a black bow and white button up shirt. He respectfully held his hands behind his back and looked almost identically to a butler, for all Light knew, he _was _Ryuzaki's butler. The way the old man presented himself gave a hint of superiority, but still respectful and very trusting.

… A fancy car and a butler? Interesting Ryuzaki, are you wealthier than you appear? Or is this all a set up? Too bad you're leaving, or else I would've had fun investigating. He couldn't believe he said fun, it seems like forever since he could actually put that word into context again and really mean it.

Ryuzaki got into the car and was soon in that strange position again. Light guessed his shoes were somewhere in the floorboard and rolled his eyes at the thought then almost gave a small grin to no one in particular. The older man shut the door and got back in the driver's seat then started the engine as Ryuzaki rolled down the window.

"Hey Light." He called out. Light walked over with his book bag on his shoulder and looked in those dark eyes again. "Tomorrow there's an Art Gallery in Tokyo. They claim that a thief might steal one of the main pieces, but it could be nothing more than a rumor." He said, almost looking bored. "Well. I must leave now Light. It's been fun." And with that, he rolled up the window and drove off down the street.

Light looked in the corner of his eyes to make sure he'd really left. Then looked fully in the direction the car had gone, pondering. Why would he tell me that? Art Galleries are pointless. But that last bit of info… he must have something planned… He shook his head again. No. I'm getting ahead of myself. I barely know the man after all, in fact, I don't know him at all really. But still… He began walking and was now almost home. He looked at his digital watch: 8:45 PM.

He went inside where his sister greeted him with a smile, obviously happy about her day. "Light! You're home! You won't believe what happened today…" she smiled talking happily.

"So tell me about your day Sayu. How's school coming along?" He asked charmingly. They talked for a little while before she let him go and continue to his room. She really did respect her brother, he'd helped her with homework all the time. Not only that, he was kind and always good to her. To her, Light was the perfect brother. Though like all little sisters, she had her moments of annoying-big-brother at times.

"Oh, and mom's cooking dinner; we're having steaks! You want some later?" She asked before he'd made it all the way into his room.

He wasn't hungry. All he'd wanted to do was go in his room and search his mind only this time, with interest. He wasn't angry to talk with her, but he was still grinning over the fact that he wasn't going to be bored for a little while. Or at least, not until the art show. He knew something was going to happen, but after that it'd probably all end. "No thanks, I'm kinda tired. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok, goodnight Light." She finished before leaving for the living room.

He went into his room and locked the door behind. He then slid his book back off and onto the floor beside his bed quickly falling on the soft blankets and relaxing. Or at least his body was. His mind however, was alert and already calculating, running full speed ahead.

…I've heard about that rumor too; about the thief planning on stealing a major art piece tomorrow. He got up and was soon on the searching the web and turning on the News. He easily found much info. Apparently, a note was left at the police station telling him that he would, anonymously of course. He was obviously doing it for attention or desperation. But he might as well should've signed the damn thing, the fool. Forensic specialist could've traced him easily had there not been so many cases piling up at the time. They've been way over their heads lately with much worse criminals than this amateur.

He searched around a little longer quickly finding out more about the art gallery. Most of the pieces were abstract and pricey, but none of them really stood out. Light deducted that the cocky thief would want the biggest, flashiest, and/or the most expensive piece there. Then he saw it. That'd be it all right. It was small, but brilliant painting of a modern day Mona Lisa. An artist named Christopher Pas decided that the "old Da Vinci's version" just wasn't "modern" enough. So he re-created the famous piece into a piece far beyond bright and abstract and put a price tag of on it for $5,000.

I don't know which one's worse: The man about to steal the art or the artist himself. He sighed then searched the web some more as he listened to the News. It was 9:30 so he got off, almost tired but still partially excited. He finally got off the computer and went to bed. Though again, as tired as he was, his mind still wouldn't let him rest. He thought about the Art Gallery and the criminal. Then a sick feeling in his stomach settled when he kept dwelling over the corruption of the world. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration, still trying to think of a way he could help and disappointed that he hadn't yet. Then he remembered talking with Ryuzaki. Ha. That guy sure is strange … maybe even insane. But it was still amazing what he said; it's almost like he knew me exactly…And the Art Gallery. Is that a test? Why would he tell me something like that and just leave? As if he knows we'll meet again or something? He hadn't realized he'd lost all his earlier stress. How comfortable he was. Or even how much he just wanted to talk to him; someone else just as capable of intelligent thought. It was almost surprising.

He hadn't realized he'd practically thought himself to sleep too, almost happy.

Well… Chapter One is done (whether that's a good thing or not, the world will never know XD)

So yea, I was thinking about it and thought "Hm… I wonder what L would be like if he wasn't so protective and went outside?" He'd probably get shot, but not in this fic he won't XD no way.

And don't worry, I don't know if that whole idea would make anyone mad, but as a Death Note fan, it might… SO just in case, I'm gunna tell you that he really will be all protective and secretive (as much as I can manage that is) so it's all good.

Well, other than that, I've got nothing. Haha, hoped you liked it ;3

_P.S. = Reviews feed the soul. And this soul could be starving, you never know. Please. Feed the souls; Review. _This sponsor is brought to you by: "CookieCake and all its glory."


	2. The Art Gallery

A//N: So! Now that the intro's out of the way; this chapter's going to show how "Ryuzaki" and Light actually get started. Hope you like it ;3 Review if you do please! (remember the sponsor XD)

Speaking of how awesome reviews are: Thank you guys so, so much for yours! :D

Haha, any who: Here's _The Art Gallery_

Light woke up early again. It was only 5:55 way too early. But he couldn't sleep because of his weird dream. It was strange, not scary, but it made him surprised. Believe it or not, Light does not get surprised easily, least of all by the simple action of a dream. However, in this dream he saw a being of great power rise above Tokyo, Japan, and soon, sooner than anything that could be considered natural, above the entire world. It was power hungry, but ruled the sick world with great precision. Though what terrified him most of all was that he felt an eerie familiarity with it. And it bothered him, enough so to wake him in a sweat.

But again, he quickly calmed himself, knowing that it was just a dream and that he shouldn't act so childishly afraid. But still, the dream had made him keep his guard even more intense.

Class was dull as always, even though he was called on nearly every time to answer the hardest questions. He'd recite them all too easily and just continue being bored, impressing everyone, and never impressed. Once he took his seat again, he was lost in thought. He had been all day, about the art show, Ryuzaki. And his dream. Just then he thought he remembered seeing something else in his dream. A hideous monster. It was vivid, but he knew it wasn't human, too seemingly immortal, all-powerful, and above all, far too horrible to be human.

Then he'd see the outline of a stranger. Someone close to the supreme ruler of the world, but was not as blatant and obvious about his cynical intentions as the former dictator's were. Which made him twiddle his pen in a nervous way. He now felt like he knew that horrible being more than anyone. Even more so, he felt like he could honestly say that he knew _exactly_ what was going through his head. But the dream portrayed someone who couldn't possibly have been Light, that much he was sure of. This man was possessed by power. And although Light will admit that he does hate to loose and wants power as well, he knew he could never want it as much as that grotesque thing in his dream did.

The bell ringing brought him out of his trance quickly. He gathered his books and left, walking up to where the gallery would be held; hardly anyone was there yet. It was 3:30 and the Art Gallery didn't start until 6:00. Last night before he went to bed, he had formed plans and different scenarios for today, just in case the thief really was going to show. Which there was always the possibility that he was a gloating fool and lied for the attention, and of course Light took this into more consideration than the fool actually showing up at this fairly well guarded gallery. Still, it would be very interesting to see what would happen, especially since there was going to be so many people and security would be tighter than normal.

He walked the streets, planning to go to the library and look for more routes around the showing, just to kill time. But then he saw the street he'd walked on yesterday. For some reason, he changed his mind and decided he'd walk down the same streets. He walked in the same order as the many times before until he reached the long street with cherry blossom trees and benches. It wasn't as cold today and most of the snow had melted off the benches, but it was still chilly, too chilly not to wear shoes he decided.

He rolled his eyes at the memory. _Ryuzaki is such a strange guy. One minute he'll be telling me about the world's cruelty. Then next he'll talk about how his shoes are too itchy. I don't know what to think about him... _But whether he'd admit it or not, he wasn't bored. He'd finally found something to keep him occupied and keep his mind off the abnormally familiar darker subjects for now. It was almost relieving. But that, however, he would never admit.

He glanced at his watch: 5:23 PM. He had sat on one of the benches a few minutes ago. After a minute of just silence, he got up and left down the street. As he walked he thought he heard footsteps. It was faint, but sounded real. He kept his head straight as to not look aware of whoever it may be, but kept all senses alert. After two minutes the sound stopped. His book bag slid off of his shoulder; he'd done it himself to make it look like an accident. While picking it up he casually glanced behind him; in the allies; and up the street. Nothing. He was sure no one was behind him. But he still felt like he was being watched. Hell, he probably _was _being watched, either by some beggar or just someone walking the streets. So why did he have that strange feeling like it was more significant then something as simple as that?

Though again, he put the thought behind him and continued walking.

It was 5:56 when Light appeared at the Art Gallery. The crowd had grown a lot more since he first checked on it, as expected. Light hated crowds; they were loud, uncomfortable, and unnerving, especially when he had to be stuck in the middle of one. But they served their purpose for being the perfect way to blend or hide if needed. Which he assumed the thief would know if he were actually any good at his criminal occupation.

She gallery was soon opened to the public and the people were soon scattered amongst the unique and delicate pieces. Light scanned through the crowd; no one stood out except him because he looked like the only average-common man there. Art seekers and observers, rich investors in the arts, and of course the average group of weirdoes wanting to see what was new and strange all congregated in the crowds, most wearing outrageous outfits, speaking in foreign accents. Shrugging, he continued to smoothly walk through the isles of art until he reached the most valuable piece there. It was called "Eré De Mona" and he didn't know what it meant or even why the artist named it that, and he didn't care. The painting had put shame to the original that was done by a master. Yet so many people seemed to adore it; they were crowding around it in gawking admiration. It made him sick how these people were so stupidly fascinated in this second hand "piece of art", but what doesn't?

He walked around in no pattern, just in case he was being tracked and to not look suspicious. He only glanced at the painting, but kept his full attention to everything around it. Then he saw him. A man with dark sunglasses and a dull baseball cap had passed by the painting and stopped to look at it repeatedly for a while now. Light noticed that he had took a picture each time he passed through; probably for his illegal bidders for the expensive and ridiculous painting. Also, he was getting closer and closer to it. Light walked to stand next to a table with a black-and-white deformed sculpture of a chicken (so he thought) and kept an eye on him.

The suspicious man took one last picture then headed down another hallway. Light's eyes widened slightly but he quickly caught up with him and stayed out of sight. Coincidentally and most likely to be unfortunately, the power room for this whole display area was a few feet from the targeted painting, but the door had two guards in front of it, but as far as Light could tell, no cameras. Just then, the sound of smashed glass was heard about 10 feet away. The guards immediately took off towards the sound and left the door.

The man took his golden opportunity to slide into the door, unnoticed. The lights went out not seconds later. The guards were calming the crowds as best they could and were trying to feel their way back to the power room. They had finally made it there, but just then the lights had came back on. The two guards plus a number of others that had gathered in the division all had their hands on their weapons ready for the worst. The crowds were in a panicky murmur, but other than that, everyone was fine. But the disaster was obvious. As planned by the thief, the Eré De Mona was out of sight.

The thief was out of sight too, foolishly chuckling to himself as he made his way down the street with his prize tucked safely away in his brief case. The case was specially designed to hold the painting without damaging it and to make it easy to maneuver, so he didn't worry. From the streets, he looked like your average businessman; he'd ditched the brown jacket, hat, and sunglasses in the short cut he took and wore a simple suit underneath. Since Tokyo constantly had people in suits walking around the streets with brief cases, he was sure he'd blended in perfectly. He grinned at how smart he had been, how flawless, how perfectly it had all worked out. It was too easy.

The thief took another right down an ally way, planning on walking down one last one just in case he had any followers and coming out at the main street in seconds where he could fully escape. But as soon as he was out of sight in the ally way, someone had come up right behind him and had something jabbing his back. Immediately, assuming it had to be a gun, he froze mid step.

"I know what you have." The voice was low enough he could barely hear it, but forceful enough to make him move.

The thief stiffened in panic. "W-what do you mean? I'm j--"

"Don't play dumb. I know what you have. Follow all of my instructions and you won't get hurt." The object was pressed harder into his back and the thief took in a breath and gulped. "Ok. I understand."

"Good. Now, put the brief case down slowly and keep your hands far out to your sides where I can see them."

The thief had no choice but to comply. Then the gunman quickly and skillfully searched the thief's jacket and pockets for weapons. _He didn't even have a gun? Odd for someone so foolish like him, then again he was just a second class thief at best; weapons would be too complex for his tiny mind. _Light continued to instruct quietly, forcefully. "Open it." It would've been too easy, but the thief just couldn't settle for that.

"L-Look, I just needed the money and no one got hurt and…" He went on, practically telling Light his whole life story. _What a fool. He got too cocky and messed up. The least he could do is try to cover it up, but he's not even doing that. _He cut him off soon after he got started. "Open. The brief case. Now." He said a little louder, intentionally more demanding. The thief flinched, but reluctantly opened the case. Light examined it. The painting was there and unharmed. He checked for wires or microphones, there was none. No hidden weapons, no other stolen pieces, nothing but the painting.

He told him to close it and pick it up again. "Move. Now." No questions asked. The man was practically as white as a ghost, whether in fear or shock, he didn't know and didn't care. They had reached the end of the ally and were looking across at the very busy Art Gallery when Light made the thief stop. He pushed the man forward a little, but not much. "Start walking. Go straight back to the gallery and turn yourself in." The man almost turned around, but Light quickly clasped his gloved hand and pushed upward, making him cringe in pain. "Do it."

The man was completely confused. _Why doesn't he just take the painting and run? He obviously knows what he's doing, why bother turning me in?_

And just like that Light pushed him forward, with the painting in hand. Somehow the thief wasn't stupid enough to stand there and gawk like an idiot, but he didn't even attempt to not look suspicious. In seconds the police swarmed him and confiscated the briefcase after clapping him in cuffs and sending him to the station. Of course, before all of that, Light had ditched the large marker he used as a "gun" in a dump in the ally along with the gloves and blended back into the crowd easily. He quickly put on a face that read 'what's going on?' like the rest of the sheep. Then he saw the artist of the stolen painting practically on his knees in prayer that his "masterpiece" had returned, and at the same time cursing the thief in a very thick French accent. But then, he also saw a woman in a flowery orange dress with blond curls and thick glasses cuffed and being escorted to the back of a police car like the thief.

Light tilted his head. _There was an accomplice? This man was the only one suspicious and obviously the thief, who else could've know that enough to suspect an accomplice… _He stiffened then looked over at the parking lot. He didn't see the expensive black car that belonged to Ryuzaki, but he might've had quite a collection of cars, for all he knew. Still, he looked in the parking lot, the corners of allies, other parking lots, and clumps of people. But still no Ryuzaki. He scanned all his surroundings in one final attempt to find him when he slowly began backing out of the huge crowd.

He'd managed to get past the questioning cops and started walking down the street unnoticed. Soon, he was no where near the commotion at the art gallery and was walking down one of the many random streets. _If he's here, I can't find him. But, he's gotta be the one who found the accomplice. Well, maybe not, maybe the police actually … no, that still wouldn't make sense for them to find the accomplice on their own first, and he seemed like he already knew what was going on before. So where –_

"I'm surprised you got out of there that quickly, Light."

Light turned to his left to see just who he'd been looking for: Ryuzaki was sitting in the back seat of a different car, but still expensive looking, with the window down just enough to see his dark eyes. He was parked by a random building and his loyal 'butler' was at a small ice-cream vender not too far off from the car. He was far enough away to be unnoticed but close enough to where Light could hear him without having to yell. An ironically perfect hiding position, just like Light had suspected Ryuzaki would be in if he would even be out at all.

He soon walked up beside the car door as Ryuzaki continued. "But not all too surprised since you managed to keep track of him so easily."

_So he _was_ there after all. No, I can't assume he'd be anywhere near that crowd, he must've had his servant trail me or maybe some lackeys..._ Just then he remembered the sensation of being followed and wanted to scowl, but refrained as he added,"What are you saying Ryuzaki?"

His eyes never softened, but from where Light was standing he thought he could see just the edge of a grin on his face. He decided to skip the question and state, "I must say, you are a very clever person. Which proves my decision right after all. " He said chillingly.

Light looked at him thoughtfully. "What… decision?"

His grin seemed to widen ever slightly. "My decision on whether or not to offer you membership of the Special Police Force." Light stiffened in surprise. "From your quick thinking and deductive reasoning, and because you handled an average leveled thief so cunningly, obviously I made the right decision."

"You're a … detective?" The older man with white hair was soon in the driver's seat again and was giving Ryuzaki an ice cream cone with layers of multi-flavored ice cream. Ryuzaki took it and was in the middle of devouring it when he answered. "You could say that." He said normally then offered Light some ice cream. He shook his head no, still surprised, and Ryuzaki just continued to eat his. After a few minutes, apparently that's all he was going to let Light know … for now.

_This guy is a _detective_? And after we randomly met, he wants me to join his Force? Why would he ask me, a mere aqqantence at the very most, to join the Special Police Force? There must be a catch, there just has to be…_

_But … _

He couldn't help it. His dream of bringing justice to the world and desires on how to improve the very same lowly world shadowed his rationality, but not enough to cloud his mind.

"Of course," Ryuzaki's controlled voice cut in. " you don't have to join, you don't even have to decide right now, really." Light looked back up into his jet black eyes.

If I join him and the task force, I see no downside or negative result. My entrance exams are in a few weeks, but I don't have to worry about them. Not to mention it'll help my career for becoming a detective.

…_But above all else, I'll be fighting crime and bringing justice to this God forsaken world. Or at least, Tokyo to start with …_

_But I don't know who this guy really is. This could just be an elaborate trap set up by the thief just now, or an even a higher power. _

_In any case, he is nothing more to me than an acquaintance, and even if he is who he says he is, or even if he isn't, it gives me all the more reason to join him and find out who he really is. I guess I don't really have to decide now but …_

"…That's very kind of you to offer." He closed his eyes and opened them to reveal a dedicated gaze. "And I do want to fight for justice. This offer seems far too good to be true." He looked into Ryuzaki's black orbs. Light felt and looked more sincere about his answer then ever.

It might be too risky to inform him on how much I know, but I can't see a way around it; I've got to let him know where my opinion stands on this.

"But I don't know who you really are Ryuzaki. How can I give you an answer to something that requires more trust between us when we've only just met? For all I know, this could be some kind of scandal to get my trust, or something."

Ryuzaki strangely enough didn't look surprised. He wasn't the least bit phased and answered calmly. "The reason I've asked you, a mere acquaintance, to join the Special Police Force is quite frankly because you passed my test."

"Test?" Light questioned, already two steps ahead. _Could he have organized that whole crime himself? How did he …_

As if he really was reading his mind, Ryuzaki answered. "Yes. I took the well-known thief into custody soon after he informed the police of his plan. I offered him a chance to be once again free without trial if he was to succeed in taking the portrait. Of course, he wouldn't stay on the streets for long even if he had somehow succeeded, but I was right to expect a great performance by you and you passed with out disappointment." He said just as sincerely.

He took another few licks of his ice cream before continuing. "I would like for you to join us, if you would, Light" He pressed again. "You're skills would be greatly appreciated in fighting for justice."

Light was already beyond tempted to join but that final sentence confirmed it. He was going to join this man in fighting justice, and if for anything else, he'd join just to see _who _this man really was and _what _exactly he was capable of …

"… I'll do it. I'll join the force."

Ryuzaki lifted his head and eased his eyes, pleased with Light's choice obviously. "Very well. Rest assured that you will learn soon enough that you can trust me." Light clenched his jaw at how peculiarly he stated that sentence, almost like he shouldn't trust him at all, but at the same time he wanted to do nothing more than to trust him. This odd contradicting sensation was easily annoying, but Light only continued to listen as Ryuzaki explained where they would meet. He told Light to meet him at the Hotel on East Avenue at 5:30, giving specific instructions not to be late or followed, and that his servant will escort him to Ryuzaki's Headquarters.

All through out Ryuzaki's instruction, no matter how obviously risky, no matter how easily this could be a trap, and no matter how much there was about this whole situation that Ryuzaki delicately left out, Light could not make himself diminish these feelings of fighting along side this strange man. This man he hardly knew, this man that claims he's a detective and this same man seems to know a little of everything, including everything about Light. He found it especially peculiar how Ryuzaki knew that Light's father, who just so happened to be Chief of Police, got off at 5:30. For all he knew, it was irrelevant, but Light couldn't help himself but calculate all the outcomes from just that simple bit of information.

Could this be what Ryuzaki is after? To lure me in, knowing that I'm planning to become a detective? Then again, this decision is entirely voluntary; it's not like he's forcing anything on me I couldn't refuse … But part of him felt like he really couldn't refuse; his curiosity, his temptation, his nearly obsession with helping the world become a brighter tomorrow. It was almost like refusing Ryuzaki's offer was the equivalent of refusing clean oxygen; a irresistible necessity.

… Could this man have known that too? All in all, it really was turning out to be so very interesting, too interesting to deny, no matter the risk. And that same risk seemed to add more adrenaline to fuel Light's curiosity as well.

So Light would work to gain Ryuzaki's trust as he went along with the ride. And oddly enough, that made him even more excited.

--

Yay! I'm all done with chapter 2 X3 I hope none of you will kill me '''' I'm so sorry it's been FOREVER since I've updated … no seriously, when was my last update? 200 B.C? I think so. XD

Well I guess I'd better stop finding reasons for you to stab me with pitch forks '''''

If you liked this story even just an incy bit, the soul wouldn't mind devouring a review or two, in fact, he'd freakin love you all!… -cough- not that I'm hinting at anything or anything … -hint hint- XDD

Anyway, thanks for reading it this far and I'll shut up now lol


	3. The Grand Hotel

**Me: **Hey. Hi. Hello? Oh right, you're here XD anywho, I finally updated this story! XD I know it must've seemed like I'd given up on this story, but I haven't, I'm just DOWN RIGHT **_HORRIBLE_** at updating. Horrible.

Not even kidding -_-'' I don't know why, I just can never do it early XD But you guys already know that **apologizes for breathing ** lol!

Right, moving on: I'm sorry for L's not-really-L-ness ... ? (out of character) and I know Light seems REALLY out of character (but uh, he's kinda supposed to be for now ^-^'') and that the whole thing seems kinda far fetched, but hopefully the next few chapters will help ease that a lot XD

Reviews are great ... just thought I'd let you know XD and thank all of you for reviewing the last two chapters by the way :D

Tadah! Anywhozer, Here's the: _The Grand Hotel  
_

* * *

Light had his hands in his pockets as he walked the chilly streets out of school. He took his time, knowing that he had until 5:30 to be at that Hotel Ryuzaki instructed. He slightly grinned, a fun kind of curiosity filled him. Then he frowned, irritated by the way that man could just seemingly look right through him. Then again, the fact that he could make Light Yagami feel even the slightest bit intimidated proved that he was at least worth the time to go find and talk to. More than that though Light was sort of relieved to go and talk to probably the only man in the world that could prove interesting to him because he was on _his_ level; an entertaining rarity.

_Hm ... East Avenue is pretty close to where dad works, so if anything _does_ go wrong the police wont be too far away. _Though for some reason, he didn't feel the need to be that overly cautious about Ryuzaki, for some reason he felt almost comfortable, but that didn't stop him from doing it anyway, after all, logic overrules emotion any day.

He took out his phone from his pocket and dialed home.

"Hello, Yagami residence." His little sister answered cheerfully.

"Hey Sayu." Light said smiling.

"Oh hi Light! Did you just get out of school? Mom's making stew tonight, so I'd hurry over if I were you." She said happily.

He laughed, of course he didn't feel it, just the response he knew his sister would want and he did love her enough to at least give her that. "Well actually I called to say I'm going to be a little coming home today. I'm going over to my friend's house with a few others to help them catch up in Advanced Algebra." He said, not needing to be too convincing sense he knew his sister would believe him anyway.

"Oh, ok. Well I'll tell mom, don't stay up too later partying." She said sarcastically.

He laughed again, and again it was empty. "Alright, see you later." He hung up the phone and continued his walk down the streets, being sure to take his time and thought of many different scenarios about what could happen just to pass the time. More than that thought, he couldn't get Ryuzaki's image out of his head. _How can such a strange guy seem so extremely in depth and logical? Everything he said sounded just like ... _Well, what he would say.

He didn't know rather to be relieved or irritated by that fact. Relieved that there was actually someone else lot like him in the sense of justice, yet irritating enough that the guy was also his polar opposite in both appearance and class and that he could get under his skin so easily. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered about Ryuzaki and the more he actually wanted to know, but of course he'd never admit it, because that would mean Light was developing a side of him that was more expressive and relied more on emotions, and to Light that side was nothing but a useless weakness he'd given up right after childhood, or perhaps a little before. So why _was _he so foolishly curious about this guy anyway? He had to be contradicting himself somehow, he thought, to allow such a feeling as curiosity to cloud his logic.

Then again, he's always wanted something to fill the void of boredom that constantly devoured him, so why not except that this may be a great solution? Was it his pride?

Before he could ponder anymore he realized he'd passed the same hot chocolate stand at least four times. He looked at his watch. 5:00 P.M. He blinked, surprised by how fast the time had gone by and all he'd done is think. The phrase "time flies when you're having fun" ran through his head as if to be a smart ass and convince him that he should allow Ryuzaki and this Special Police Force to entertain him after all. He laughed then turned a corner to head to East Avenue St.

* * *

When he reached the Hotel he knew it wouldn't be anything cheap; only the richest and finest buildings were on East Avenue after all. And he knew that Ryuzaki wouldn't be out front because it was part of Light's instructions to go to his room. He also made sure no one was following him and wasn't surprised to spot a few hidden cameras that most people wouldn't see right away if at all.

But for some reason, he _was_ surprised that he was actually getting more and more wonderfully anxious about the whole thing, when does that ever happen?

As he remembered to follow the rest of the instructions and made his way through the elegant hotel, he was soon right outside the door 301; the suite Ryuzaki said he would be in.

Light takes a final inconspicuous look left and right to make sure there was no one else on the long hall then knocked on the door.

"The door's unlocked, you can come in Light." Ryuzaki's voice called.

Light somehow isn't surprised that Ryuzaki knew it was him, he probably had cameras outside the door after all. When he opens the door he's also not surprised to see Ryuzaki standing up in a slouch and for some reason Light's already relieved to see him, yet he's sure to keep his guard up very well.

Ryuzaki then looks straight into his eyes as he started to talk. "Nice to see you again, Light. I'm glad to see you've taken every precaution to get here." He stated. "If you would follow me, I'd let to get started right away. Oh, and please turn off your cell phone. I hate being interrupted while I'm trying to talk." He almost pouted He then started to turn but still watched Light with those empty black eyes until he was fully turned around and walked into the large living room and placed himself abnormally on the comfortable chair.

No one else but the two of them were there. "But ... aren't there more coming, Ryuzaki?" Light wondered and asked aloud.

"No, it'll just be you and I and Watari, of course." Ryuzaki said and right on cue, the butler looking servant appeared with a tray full of sweets and tea to which Ryuzaki started devouring on sight.

Light made his way over to the couch next to Ryuzaki. "Are you saying we're the only ones on this Special Police Force?"

"Yes. To be honest, I have already tested a few potentials before you, but none of them could really meet my specific expectations. I was going to ask more, but I feel that the less people involved, the better." He said putting sugar cube after endless sugar cube in his cup of tea. "And you've convinced me that you are more than capable of being able to serve justice to it's full potential, Light." He took a big gulp of sugar, because there's just no way there can be any tea left in that tiny cup.

Light almost grimaced at the sight. _How can he eat that?_ But he of course kept his composure. _The way he says it ... it feels like he didn't test that many at all. Like I was the only one. But that wouldn't make any sense, and how could he benefit from just one person? And what exactly does this all mean? Why now? Why me? _He decided to put his pondering at hold for now and continued to listen.

"Now then," Ryuzaki said. "Watari, the case files if you please." Watari gave Ryuzaki the large stack of papers and started to explain. "I'm sure you've heard of the recent mass murderer Cut Throat Fisher. He's attacked and killed over 15 victims in Shiba and Kyotou town in the past few months and the police have thus far been unable to catch him. Last Thursday was his most recent victim, Cheryl Parks, age 21, and the case was just recently presented to me. I would like for the both of us to work together on it as soon as possible."

Light instantly felt a small fury at the disgusting murderer, but of course never let such an emotion control him. From the way Ryuzaki said it though, he almost sounded bored by it. _How would he sound so bored about this? Or why? I was sure he was determined about justice, especially what he said the other day. No ... I know he is, just as much as I am. So why play bored? Could he have already solved the case? But th__en if that were true, why would he want me to work with him on it? _

He continued to listen with his own little theory about Ryuzaki in mind, but now Ryuzaki didn't sound uninterested at all as he began to explain with a subtle excitement in his voice. "His real name and whereabouts are unknown, but he uses the name Cut Throat Fisher because he is obsessed with the former mad man named Frank Fisher, who back in the 1950's claimed to murder over 60 people in as little as two weeks. However, forensics were able to find that he had actually only killed 12 before he was arrested and executed. All of his victims were females in the age range of 18 to 26 and this new murderer's victims are the same. Though he is unlike the former Fisher though, because he is sure to kill his victims by cutting their throats and stomachs, hence the name, and nearly all of his victims were college students. I suspect that in the beginning he planned to surpass his ideal Frank Fisher and now that he has he wants to set his own record higher than what the original planned to kill. He works ruthlessly and seems to never be seen in time, but I believe that he targets his victims in a pattern we can trace." Ryuzaki continued to explain and gave Light the files to sift through as he did so.

Light didn't hesitate to jump right in and make a few suggestions of his own, but only after he'd fully listened to whatever Ryuzaki mentioned.

Light knew that his man was ruthless, but knew that Ryuzaki could probably handle this case on his own; whatever Light concluded, Ryuzaki seemed to already know, but conveniently left out enough for Light to keep guessing. Obviously this must have been another test, but he still felt he'd given enough information for them to practically solve the case by 10:00 PM that night. But still, he found himself guessing not because of the case, but because of Ryuzaki. He'd tried more to focus on how he worked rather than the case itself, but every time he thought he had the guy figured out, he surprised him with something completely unlike what he thought.

It was so strange to see that Ryuzaki worked on the same level as Light in almost every aspect, but on those rare aspects that he wasn't just like Light, he was completely and utterly unpredictable. In fact, he could barely find an opening to read him at all and Ryuzaki managed to break down his own walls with every question he strategically asked.

It amazed him that in one minute he would be bombarding Light with questions that he knew only had one perfect answer and not two seconds after he'd be asking Light what was his favorite type of cake and then asking Watari to bring him more sweets, then he'd eat them all in a way that didn't even seem humanly possible for one man.

But even through his irritation, Light couldn't deny he was finally feeling pumped up; finally he was able to show what he could really do and he knew that if he stayed here with Ryuzaki there would be no doubt he could push himself beyond his limits. He knew he wouldn't have to hold back because he knew Ryuzaki wouldn't hold back either.

This would be the start of a very filling future, he could feel it.

By 10:30, they were able to conclude that Fisher would strike again in Shiba town tonight around 12:00 AM. His victim would be a college student around the age of 20 and she would most likely be in the middle class district since it is closest to the nearest college. They had a wide range to cover, but plenty of officers to secure the area.

_It almost seems too convenient that Fisher's going to strike tonight ... just what all do you know, Ryuzaki? _He fumed and at the same time grinned at the idea, feeling both accomplished and then sort of used.

_Something tells me I'm going to feel this way a lot while working with Ryuzaki. _Again, more fumes. Light was looking over the files again and then an idea went off in his head.

"But wait," Light interjected. "We might be able to narrow down our list of possible victims. What if he's not using the door, but the window..." Light found the photos of the victims' homes and the windows. "It says in the report that all the victims lived in two story houses and at least one window on the 2nd floor in each house was unlocked and opened. Since the police were unable to find any evidence of forced entry or finger prints at the door, I think that he must have some kind of scaling equipment that would allow him to climb the walls of their house to an open window or maybe even climb a tree to get in. He thought he would be smart to use the window to get in instead of the door and then got cocky and forgot to close the windows."

Light was surprised to see a small grin on Ryuzaki's face when he finished talking. "Excellent deduction, Light." He blinked, wondering again how much this Ryuzaki _really _knows and wondering even more so who exactly he really was ...

"Watari, please contact the director of the Japanese police and inform him of our conclusion. Fisher should be in their custody before dawn if all goes well." He said, not confidently, but sounding entirely sure nonetheless.

"I'm glad to see you're sense of justice and very acute deductive reasoning coincide very well." Ryuzaki said then took another bite of his sugary cake. "I can tell this new force will be very rewarding for the both of us."

Light is both surprised and not surprised that Ryuzaki had practically read his mind; every unnatural thing he did seemed entirely natural to Light. It was driving him crazy how easily he was accepting all of this.

Ryuzaki once again disrupted his thoughts. "Well I suppose it's getting a little late." He put down his plate of cake. "Please stop by here again tomorrow. I trust you'll understand to follow the same instructions as before."

"Um ... yea, sure. But are you sure I shouldn't stay to make sure Fisher is caught?" Light asked.

"No, that wont be necessary. As said, Fisher should be in custody very soon."

"Oh ... well, in that case. I guess I'd better get home." Though he didn't know if he wanted to leave or stay and that again was driving him mad. He was sure Ryuzaki would've at least let him stay to see Fisher arrested though ... once again, he couldn't figure Ryuzaki out. He didn't want to press his stay there though; his logic was finally kicking in about this whole situation. "See you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow." Ryuzaki called quietly as Light opened the door to leave.

* * *

When Light got home, it was around 11:00 PM and his mind could barely stay still; all he could think of was the case, the last few hours, and strangely enough Ryuzaki. He just couldn't figure him out and it drove him crazy, the thought of Ryuzaki even followed him home. He went up his stairs quietly, Sayu's light was on, but he was sure she was probably too busy chatting with her friend's online to even notice him. He walked into his room and locked the door behind him, throwing his back back on the floor as he laid back on his bed. He knew now that Ryuzaki is obviously a very good detective, yet he's so secretive that's he must be pretty unknown to everyone, but that gives him more reason to believe that he may even be world wide.

Though he knew so little about him, even when he talks to him face to face. He knew so little about him that he could actually be a sadistic sociopath playing it low to comb in his victims. He knew that was just as much a possibility as being a world wide detective.

He knew it, but somehow he couldn't believe it. All logic suggested that he shouldn't be so willing to trust him right away, to put himself in obvious danger if it ever occurs, even if he's right next door to the police, he knew that he could be ambushed or abducted and unable to get out and he knew Ryuzaki was smart enough to be his equal and therefore trap him easier.

He knew that, he knew it all, and he knew his logic was not wrong to suspect him at the very least.

But for some reason, he was overruling his logic for the feeling of being accomplished. For finally unleashing his potential to someone who could actually fully appreciate it. He couldn't resist it. All this time he thought that whenever, no, _if _ever he would get the opportunity to show this despicable world what he could really do then logic would be the backbone of all his success.

And as it turned out, the first time he'd ever felt this accomplished was when he overruled that logic. He laughed to himself at the irony and actually felt the laugh, which sort of surprised him.

_What the hell am I doing? I just met the guy for Christ's sake. One meeting and I'm already convinced that I'm going to be famous because of it? _He berated himself for letting his emotions take hold. He sighed deeply and was ready for sleep to come and take him.

But even while he berated himself, he couldn't help but feel the tiniest ping of excitement reach him about going back to the Special Police Force tomorrow.

* * *

**Me: **Yay! Another chapter done! X3 And I have Jason to thank for kicking my ass back into shape XD lol yes. This means you. XD Reading this right now and thinking "haaa" XD

Great and random? Well, this has been random anyway. XD

Anywho, well hopefully this wasn't too bad and maybe I'll update before, you know, the Apocalypse gets here and such. Maybe. XD

Later for now crazies ;3


	4. Impressions and Secrets

**Me: **Halo :3 oh look, update XD that never happens. You guys have already heard that a million times by now, but I really just can't update soon to save my life! XD I might do it to save Jr Lamb's life though ... hm. *thinks of new updating strategy*

Oh right, still here and moving right along the border of insanity XD

Hope you like it X3 this is probably the only story I've planned out all the way until the end in my entire life XD

Here's: _Impressions and Secrets_

* * *

"Ryuzaki?" Watari called as he turned the corner with a full tray of sweets in one of his arms.

"Hm ..." the black haired man pondered as he poked his sterling silver fork at a delicious looking strawberry, wondering if wants to eat the wonderful red fruit first or eat the whole piece of cake around it and save it for last.

He decided he wasn't in the mood for being that patient and ate the fruit first.

"I believe Light shall be arriving soon. He's just passed 4th Street." Watari said in his kind voice, putting the tray on the coffee table. "And just as you thought, he looks completely unphased by yesterday's conclusions."

"That's exactly the face he wants me to see, since he'd discovered our security system yesterday and knows I can see him." He answered, pouring himself another cup of tea and he began piling sugar cube after sugar cube in it. "He doesn't want to appear like he's lost any kind of reserve by being even the slightest bit excited about coming here. He thinks that every little detail matters because he feels ... " He stopped talking for a minute to decide which dessert he wanted before he continued. "Intimidated by me." He chose the strawberry short cake.

"Which is exactly the kind of response I had hoped he would give; it shows he's interested." He grinned slightly then took a bite. "This will help us greatly in delivering more justice in the future."

"I see." Watari agreed loyally and started to gather the empty plates of the desserts that had once been on them before they met Ryuzaki. "And you would like me to remain calling you Ryuzaki as well as assume that you investigate cases only in Japan until further notice, correct?"

"Yes. For now, my true identity as L will remain secret from Light until I feel he has proven himself more trustworthy. Though, he may never reach that point. If so, then I will take the appropriate action and do whatever is necessary at that time." He said and took another bite of his cake. He knew in exact detail what he would do if that were to happen, even so deeply ahead of the game. That and much more, as always.

"Very well, sir." Watari took the plates and disappeared into another room leaving L to his fresh round of sweets and his thoughts, knowing that whatever L decides, it is without a doubt the right decision.

* * *

As Light walked down the street, he looked at his watch again to see it was nearly 5:30. He made a sudden left and was soon on the street leading to the Grand Hotel. _Everything in me is saying this is ridiculous to keep going. _He mentally complained to himself again, after the many already countless times that day. _I don't know this man, it's practically obvious now that he's using an alias, and I get the feeling every time that I'm around him he seems to know a little of _everything _that's going on, which is all the more reason to be suspicious of him and simply stop going all together_. More mental complaining, he was getting more irritated with both Ryuzaki and himself for being a bit more unfocused than he normally ever would be. A_nd yet, here I am about to walk into the hotel and start day two with this ... this completely strange guy. _He was a little surprised to see that he'd picked up his speed. Though he couldn't deny the fact he was a little anxious to see if Fisher was caught. Yes. Fisher, that's why his pace quickened. Nothing else.

He blinked, then grinned, realizing he was actually being entertained by all of this. He closed his eyes, nearly scoffing and still grinning at himself. _What am I worried about? This is for passing time, after all. All I have to do is keep my eyes on him. He's human too, or at least I think so... _The image of Ryuzaki's strange sitting position, black eyes, and unnaturally high sugar intake had almost convinced him that maybe he _wasn't_ human.

With a stern straight face he continued his walk down the street, making sure to follow all of the precautions as before and was soon in front of Ryuzaki's door for the second time of many times more in the future, he imagined and hoped, even against his own logic.

He knocked on the door, waiting for Ryuzaki's call.

He barely glanced up to see a camera in the corner of the hall. _Is that new or did I just miss it before? _He vaguely wondered, but seeing as Ryuzaki made a big deal of hiding all the other cameras, he assumed this one must be new, for whatever reasons the strange man had.

As expected, Ryuzaki answered. "Come in, Light." Light heard the slight click of a lock and then opened the door to see Ryuzaki sitting like he normally does in his chair in front of the coffee table and also in front of many sweets.

"Ah, there you are." He said, sounding a little cheerful, another strange side of him, Light thought. "Please, have a seat." _I'm ready this time. I know you'll try to trick me with different appearances and probably ask me more questions. _He walked across the large suite to sit on the cozy couch.

They sat there in an awkward silence for Light, but Ryuzaki was enjoying himself with sweets without the least bit concern for the silence. Strangely enough, Light felt awkward, but at the same time grew a little more comfortable.

Maybe it was in his head, but he felt like at the exact moment he started to feel comfortable in the silence with Ryuzaki, the eerie man finally spoke. "As you're probably wondering, Fisher was apprehended and arrested last night in Shiba town at Stacy Coya's home in the middle class district. As you suspected, he tried to break into the victim's house through the second story window. The police searched his home and had found enough evidence on his scaling equipment alone and also in his home to place him at all 15 crime scenes. Though, after being apprehended he confessed to the murders of all the victims and has been put on death row." He concluded, sipping incredibly sweet tea.

Light ignored the urge to cringe at the sight of so much sugar as he listened, hearing subtle tones of expectancy in Ryuzaki's voice. _He must have known about this whole set up ... or at least known who he was enough to put him away that night. It was a test. Great, will this time be a test too? _Irritated, he decided to voice his questions, though he tried not to sound too accusing.

"Ryuzaki, I have to ask this because, frankly, I'm a bit suspicious about this whole situation. Was yesterday just another test like the art gallery incident?" He asked, sounding very sure. " And if so, do you plan to keep testing me again and again, or will we actually get started on a real case that I could help solve with you?"

"I know that deciding to join you on this force was voluntary and I could have just said no, but this entire situation is entirely risky and hasn't given me much reason to stay, in fact, I would probably be safer to have just not come back at all. But I came here again today out of my own free will to solve crimes along side you and bring justice to the world. I'm not here to just constantly keep jumping through hoops to prove myself worthy of being on this investigation, because my being here today should be proof enough."

Ryuzaki didn't interrupt him and never moved from his strange sitting position, not even to reach for a sweet snack. He watched Light intently and didn't say anything even after he was done, just stared at him.

Light blinked, wondering what he was up to now. _Did I push it too far ...? _

They sat there in their cozy chairs in another round of silence, this time Light wasn't feeling all too comfortable, and in fact it felt like he could only get more and more awkward. He started out confident and sure, but now he was just wondering if he'd stepped on a land mine. But he of course, didn't show it at all; nothing but confidence radiated from him as he stared into those ebony eyes with just as much force as Ryuzaki himself.

As a kind of mercy for Light, Ryuzaki decided to end the hushed silence with his emotionless, calm voice, but he refused to look away from Light's dark-brown eyes. "When I asked you to join me, I assure you my intentions were just as I had said: I want you to help me bring justice back into the world. And you, Light Yagami, are the most capable of helping me do so than any other person I've tested, as I've told you before. To be more specific, you've actually surpassed my expectations to a very high level, which tells me that you are exactly the person I need by my side in this battle for justice."

He paused and finally turned his seemingly eternal gaze back to the sweets in front of him, making Light unconsciously let out a breath of relief he didn't realize he'd held for so long – it was unseen, of course.

"To be blunt, yes; I was testing you with the Fisher case. I had already known ahead of time exactly how the situation would turn out. Which is why the reports I had given you were actually from the case I had already solved prior to inviting you here." He poked his fork around many different sweets, appearing to think that he can just tell which one is the best by just poking it.

Light was, to say the least, feeling a little outraged that he hadn't suspected the case had already been solved _... and so much sooner on top of that! But wait, the news hadn't said a word about Fisher being arrested, in fact they said he wasn't found until last night, so how could he ..._

Ryuzaki continued without a second thought, and as if to answer the question by reading his mind said, "I notified the police and told them not to release any information about Fisher and to assume that he was still at large until I told them otherwise and since Fisher was already in their custody, they complied to my wishes easily enough." With a small hint of delight, Ryuzaki plunged his fork into the sweet he'd been searching for and began devouring it, seemingly content. "And I will continue to test you as such until I'm certain you can be trusted." He said bluntly.

Light was ready to explode, and was about to get in his face and tell him just that, but Ryuzaki cut him off. "However, I do believe that what you've said today is certainly enough to actually get down to business. And as you said; you didn't have to agree to come here, you could have turned around and never again come back, but you didn't, and now here you are. A very significant test in and of itself, which you've passed exceptionally well, as expected."

That would've cooled Light off more, had he not added that very last little annoying two words: as expected. _He ... he __knew_ ... _He _knew_ I would do this! And he knew I would come back! Why that ... _His eyes widened unexpectedly, but only slightly. He had been tricked and half way controlled once again. He was instantly angry, obviously, and yet, beyond that, he was strangely satisfied. He was loving the sensation of an actually worthy competitor, and one who was actually out doing him in more than one occasion.

You would think someone as proud as Light Yagami would be more angry that his ego was so quickly put on a platter and probed and with hardly no resistance on his part because he had been taken by surprise so much. Someone like Light would surely be extremely pissed.

Instead though, he just laughed to himself. He was once again overcome with the welcoming idea that this, that _Ryuzaki, _was too interesting to let go of just yet. But he was still pissed that he had been played like this, I mean, he was still Light after all.

He calmed though, as he rationalized with himself. _Look at me, I'm getting worked up over a little lost battle. Over simple things he's said, why let that get to me? That's probably what he could be expecting from me too ... this was a test after all, I might as well ace it._

He grinned inwardly at the thought. "Very well. You can test me however much more you see fit, but I wont back down. I'll prove to you that I'm more determined to help all the people in need than to let the evils of this world tear them apart, however I can." He said, with even a hint of modesty in his voice. All together very convincing, too convincing to respond to easily, anyway.

Though he suspected Ryuzaki would see through that as well, which is what _he _was expecting._ I'll be testing you as well, Ryuzaki. _Oh how interesting this was all turning out to be.

Ryuzaki's eyes were on him once again as he spoke. He didn't bother smiling, not surprising, since he never seemed to smile, frown, laugh, or anything else that would suggest he was more human. No indicated weakness that he could be over thrown by emotions. Gestures Light suspected that someone of his unique caliber never really needed. Then again, Light was actually hoping he would, if anything to show any kind of obvious weakness. But he knew that was too much to hope for ... for now, anyway. And again, he wanted him to smile just because it would seem ... right? For some reason. He didn't know why, really.

Brushing off the thought for now, he waited for Ryuzaki to respond.

Ryuzaki averted his gaze and decided that again the sweets needed his attention more than Light, obviously. He poured up more coffee, which he immediately started filling with cream and **more **sugar. "I'm glad to see that you are once again moved by the need to spread good and justice to the world. Very good, Light." He took a sip of the nearly white coffee, seeming to savor every drop, thought Light couldn't see how. "Now then, shall we look into these cases?" Once again, Watari was by his side in seconds, handing Light more documents. Light was happy to see that Ryuzaki was given many papers as well, at least a polite gesture that he was _trying _to look like this wasn't a test, if this was in fact another test. "In this particular case, the police have yet to find more evidence in their investigation ..."

For hours, Light was once again pulled into the endless files of information and the rhythmic tone of Ryuzaki's unchanging voice. But this time was different; he could actually tell and feel that this was more genuine. He could feel a slight, ever so slight, change in Ryuzaki's pace, his demeanor, though it was unpredictable and impenetrable as always, but still ... he just knew that this was more than a test, which he was grateful for.

More than that though, he wasn't just pacifying Ryuzaki just for fun; he _wanted _to help. He wanted to prove to Ryuzaki that he was more than just _capable_ of solving crimes: he wanted to prove he was immensely essential, to prove that he could trust him. This was more than a game, he realized, even if it greatly eases his boredom like a fun game would. No, Light wanted this to be more than a game and it was. He was helping. He was helping with Ryuzaki.

And that was a difference he had never made before.

They were making much progress when Light looked at his watch and realized it was very late, too late to be hanging out with friends and helping them study, anyway. He considered calling the home and faking to stay the night with them to help them study more, so he could spend more time helping Ryuzaki with the cases and then later sneak back into his home and say that he'd left early that morning, which is also believable since Light was a very early riser.

He was on the verge of actually doing it, and then he stopped. _No, that would be asking too much too soon on my part. Even if it's only for a few more hours, I still have to get home and sleep, or try to. If I started slacking off now, I can't get into college with a perfect score. Besides, at this late, everyone is already asleep._ He knew that excuse was ridiculous even to himself, and he actually wanted to say, he didn't understand why he stopped himself in the first place, they were actually starting to get something done! But at the same time, something, probably the logic that he keeps putting off, kept urging him to just go home tonight before it got much later.

Almost down right reluctantly, he started to gather up his things and say his good nights to Ryuzaki. "Well I'd better head home for tonight, I keep forgetting how late it gets." He smiled, almost fake because he didn't want to leave.

Ryuzaki was expressionless as always, but Light thought he saw a little regret in his eyes as well, but throughout the night Ryuzaki had been once again misleading and inscrutable to understand, so he could've just as easily been imagining that as well. "Very well, thank you for coming today, Light. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea, you too, Ryuzaki. Goodnight." Light said as he opened the door to leave.

* * *

"Ryuzaki?" Watari called as he walked forward to stand behind the couch the strange man was now sitting on, staring out the window, or at nothing at all; his mind was a thousand times more interesting than any other calming sight that the streets and buildings outside, with such a constantly moving mind, always planning, never wrong, how could it not be interesting?

His unblinking gaze never left the glass of the tall wall of windows looking out into the beautiful city sight. He knew that below, though, countless crimes were constantly being committed from unsuspecting eyes.

But it would seem that he and Light were already progressively beginning to cut those numbers short. "Yes Watari?"

"It appears that Light is now safely exiting the hotel." He pointed out, keeping tabs on him as L had instructed.

Ryuzaki turned his head to look back at the screens that Watari wheeled in on the rolling system that the three TV's were set on. He saw the yellow glow of light from the Hotel's glass doors and surrounding windows and Light as he left, following the almost unseen procedures Ryuzaki instructed him with from before. He did so without a single flaw. Ryuzaki's lip subtly twitched into an approving grin. "Very good." He said to Watari and partly himself. "Watari, I'd like to keep tabs on Light's father, Soichiro Yagami, as well as Light." He took another small sip of his sugary coffee and sifted through the police files concerning the present chief of the Japanese Police. Watari patiently held his hands behind his back and awaited his orders

"Also, Light's mother and sister should not be left out either, but Light and his father are our main focus. Be sure to be as discreet as possible; we don't need Light to get any more suspicious then he already is, after all." He said it in his normal stoic voice, but Watari was certain he heard an almost teasing tone in his voice.

_Though I'm sure he has already figured out that I'm keeping track of him and know everything about him already, not that it matters to him; Light is apparently quite well known in his school. _He decided that his coffee was impossibly not sweet enough, so put more sugar cubes in it, most of them falling off the edge of more cubes and unto the coffee table. _Which makes it much easier for me to see what kind of person he really is before I ever start trusting him as easily as he wishes I would. _

"Very well, sir." Watari bowed and walked calmly out of the room.

L knew it was foolish to take everyone's word about Light being next to perfect so easily, which is why he was going to be more thorough with him than any other person ever has before. This was already a huge risk as it was, there was absolutely no room for error.

Even so, he was curious to see what Light was really like on the inside. He knew from the moment he saw him that there was more behind that fake smile then what he was charming the people around him into believing what he wanted them to. He knew Light wasn't lying when he wanted to fight for justice; the light in his eyes was unmistakable, and even after he'd already tested him - more than twice, but he didn't catch those seemingly insignificant other times - Light had shown through without fail, both as strategically ingenious and truthfully desiring to do what is right.

However, he knew there was an unseen dark under tone in almost every sentence he spoke, which even Light himself may not even recognize. But L could, and knew what it could easily become, if he hadn't already accepted that darkness into his life. But in that strange, unmatched way L was gifted with, he could feel Light wasn't dark. He knew. But then again, would the endless amount of justice and goodness that pulsed through Light's very being, even from the day he was born and on, be outweighed by just that simple, little unseen darkness? An uncertainty that was a very rare possibility, but certainly not impossible.

Never the less, he would watch him to make sure he would never reach that point. He felt an unknown fear urging him not to let Light out of his sight; an action based on both wisdom and strangely enough, _need_ for Light to stay just the way he was.

* * *

In the streets, Light felt tired as it for the first time from the actual extent the past few hours have taken from him, almost like he'd prolonged it himself just to keep working. _Good thing I left when I did, maybe I'll get a few hours of sleep before 5. _Though he didn't think it with that normal amount of annoyance laced into his thoughts, instead he was almost relaxed, as if the past few hours had made him tired enough to where he could actually sleep with ease. Though he doubted it.

When he got home, he actually felt like he would sleep, but didn't put much faith in it. One good night of sleep would be too much to ask for and he'd already had it the night before, anyway. He opened and closed the door ever so quietly and slipped off his shoes as he made his way up the stairs lightly.

After a shower, he went to his room, locking the door behind him as always, and fell onto his bed with a relieved sigh. He didn't understand why he was this tired, it was late, but not that late, but he welcomed it as he started to feel sleep starting to pull at his conscientiousness already. Though he was still awake enough to let today's events unfold into his mind, and though it was a little foggy with sleep, he could think clearly with no strange Ryuzaki by his side, causing him to always be on edge, even though it was very worth it.

He thought of the barrier he's been known for, how strong the walls of his mind are, how well he kept people out and how easily he could look instantly into the minds of others. How he could smile and win the easy ones over, how he could smoothly convince the higher ups to do anything of his bidding. It was no easy feat to try and evade Light's demands when he puts them so smoothly, nearly impossible sometimes. Defeating Light in a debate when it is was even in his interest just slightly really was impossible. He thought that with pride, but his knew better than to let his ego control him. He couldn't be corrupted by bribery or anything of that trivial nature and he couldn't think of anything that would interest him enough to convince him to submit to it anyway. He has had many accomplishments by those brilliant means alone, let alone what he could do when he _really _put his mind to it.

Then he thought of how quickly, how so easily Ryuzaki could just look at him and with only a few seemingly simple words pull down those barriers he'd worked so hard to build up and keep up for so long. How he could actually feel Ryuzaki looking right through him like it was nothing at all. How Ryuzaki was just as impossible to read as he was to stop from breaking down his walls. In the few days that he's been with Ryuzaki, he's learned next to nothing from him, only that he was misleading, unimaginable, unexpectedly and perfectly impossible to get through to, and worst of all, irresistible to continuously talk to. He found himself wandering how Ryuzaki does it, how he could get through to _him, _who he was, who he _is. _Everything and anything he'd managed to salvage from him today, he thought about over and over tenfold.

He would get through Ryuzaki's barrier no matter what. And he wasn't discouraged today, even after Ryuzaki had so easily torn down his barriers; that made him all the more excited and inspired to find anything about him that he could and to build up his barriers even stronger than before, which was obviously not much to Ryuzaki.

The last thing he remembered before sleep had taken him by force this time was that he wondered how Ryuzaki hadn't died of a sugar overdose yet.

* * *

And then just like that, Light was waking up, a little later than he normally did, which surprised him very much.

But what surprised him more? The fact that he hadn't had another pathological, morbid nightmare again, that he'd actually slept soundly for not one, but two nights now, defying his assumptions once again. He wasn't even ready or dressed when Sayu called Light for breakfast. He just laid there, actually wanting to sleep. Then he frowned at how lazy and stupid he was being and quickly got dressed and headed down stairs.

"Morning Light!" Sayu said happily, as usual.

Light smiled back, this time it wasn't so fake, but still not that whole. "Morning Sayu, did you sleep good?" He asked as he pulled a chair out at the kitchen table and sat.

"Heck yes! Today's the play, and I'm going to be sitting next to Avan." She said with a light giggle at the end. Their mother laughed at the siblings happily. "You look like you slept really good too, Light. you seem even happier this morning then normal, which is saying something." Sayu teased; Light would give fake smiles for his sister yes, but even she could tell that he wasn't that happy all the time, even to her, and in the mornings he was usually grumpy no matter how well he hid it.

Light's expression was of course wonderfully charming in a perfectly fake smile, a technique he easily mastered years ago, but inside he couldn't help but wonder how his little sister could notice that subtle little thing, especially since even he didn't notice it yet, and was it the truth? Was he really happier then normal? He couldn't deny that he was in fact more happy than he has been in quite a while thanks to Ryuzaki for offering him the chance he'd always wanted, but that was when he was in the Hotel and while he was helping solve cases, not outside in the dull life he normally lived.

But then again he wondered; why would he only be happy while he was at that place anyway? It made since that he would be outside of the hotel, after all, since he was at last being very helpful in his desire to give justice. And why was he putting so much thought on this anyway? Did this really even matter? It's only been one day, anyway.

But still, for some reason it felt like the satisfaction he felt while helping solve cases with Ryuzaki was something that he should keep to himself at the Hotel and only at the Hotel, he didn't even understand why. Why was he ignoring the logic that helped him so much in the past before now?

All of this was only an instant thought and he didn't skip more than that to smile that charming smile of his for his energetic sister. "Yea, I guess I did." He said, grinning.

* * *

As the day dragged by, Light found himself wishing it would hurry up and be over, inch by inch he was growing more and more impatient with having to even come to school. Not even a week ago, he used to be constantly bored with the mundane routine of going to a place everyday that he'd already perfected in just a few simple years, he was now just impatient with it all together.

The ignorant people around him seemed to only grow more annoying, but less interesting to him all the time. No single minded person around him could contain his interest for more than just seconds and none of them could even uphold a decent conversation worth having. Though they've always been that way, Light didn't need to wonder long why that would have changed.

He knew right away it was because of Ryuzaki. His whole life he'd been having to deal with the constant flow of idiotic fools around him, he knew nothing else but how ridiculous they all were. Every now and then, there'd be a challenge, but no one lasted long enough at all, but they didn't really matter either way. His goal was crystal clear and involved eradicating the stupid criminals around him; upholding justice.

But now, everything was becoming different, not so much in a bad way either. For the first time he found someone that was more than just a simple challenge. This strange, unknown person required not just a charming face to win over, no instead it took everything Light had to just please his growing appetite, so it seemed.

Irritation and delight strangely enough went hand in hand dealing with such a strange man, something Light never had dealt with before.

And this man he could tell without the slightest bit of doubt, despite what his logic denies: he is 100% dedicated to justice.

Now that he's met this man, talked with him, worked with him, and will continue to do so all in the name of justice, everything else ... was completely boring.

But at the same time, everything was at least significant. And he felt more emotion run through him then he could remember feeling for the longest time. He didn't know if it was because working with Ryuzaki was bringing that out of him both in an annoying way and in a relieving way or simply because he was fulfilling his goal, even in the strangest of ways.

It was probably both.

Weeks fly by from his second day working with Ryuzaki and so do the cases. He knew that there would always be more than enough cases filled with despicable criminals to catch, but could feel that Ryuzaki and he were working steadily towards making the world that much safer, and certainly a whole lot faster then if he'd tried to take it all on alone, though he knew he would if he had to.

But he was very glad that he didn't, another kind of strange relief that Ryuzaki had given him. He wondered if Ryuzaki felt the same, though he would never know by just looking at him; even after weeks of working together, he'd learned next to nothing about him.

Though that wasn't stopping him from trying.

One night in particular, after having just recently solved an especially difficult case, Light took an unseen visit to the crime scene to gather some last minute information; they were planning to capture the bastard tonight. As he knocked on the door, he heard Ryuzaki's familiar voice grant him entrance.

He turned around to close the door behind him as he spoke. "The scene panned out exactly as we predicted, Ryuzaki, and there wasn't much else to find but ..." But when he turned back around, he saw Ryuzaki peering out the window, not surprisingly lost in thought. Though it was surprising that there were no case files or trays of sweets on the coffee table where Ryuzaki normally worked.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that something was on his mind, though what it could've been anything and it was probably unimaginable. He had a knack of doing the most unpredictable of things just when you thought everything was finally planned out. He decided that asking Ryuzaki bluntly what was going on probably wouldn't get him anywhere, but decided to ask anyway, because with him, you never know. "So what's going on, Ryuzaki?"

Ryuzaki turned and looked at Light. He responded more quickly than he was expecting. "I and Watari are relocating as of tonight. I cannot stay in this hotel any longer than I have, but I assure you that our next meeting place shall not be too far from here. I would ask you to join us, but we must secure more preliminaries and cannot afford the risk of you coming along with us, so I must ask that you come back tomorrow. I'll of course give you directions and instructions of where we are around 4 in the afternoon."

Light's patience was always tested with Ryuzaki, but he did manage to control his temper around him a lot better than before. Still, he was annoyed to be kept out of the loop again after he _thought _was enough time to at least let him know something as important as this.

He sighed, trying to control himself. "Fine. I'll go back home then since I'm not needed." He also quickly got over trying to humor Ryuzaki with his charm and polite nature, knowing he could now practically see through him as it was and such gestures would never work.

Proving his point, Ryuzaki spoke again. "I know you must be irritated that I didn't let you know sooner, but do understand that when I say that you know enough, you do. And believe me Light, you already know more than enough." He said, that subtle teasing tone just beneath his calm, mysterious voice. "I promise that it wont last long and I greatly assure you this is not just another test. I have responsibilities to uphold that do not allow me to inform you much more."

Light didn't know why, but he knew that for him to say that, it must be genuine

_... Damn. He's right. _He thought, so with honesty, he replied. "I understand, Ryuzaki. And I'm not sure what all this is about, but I know enough to know that you've already taken more risks by just letting me be here." By the time he finished saying it, he'd convinced himself as well as Ryuzaki, or at least he hoped.

And Ryuzaki confirmed it with a small grin, the first one Light has seen since he'd began working with him. "Thank you, Light. I hope to be seeing you again soon."

Light blinked, surprised that Ryuzaki would even grin at him. _Why? What would he gain by it? Or has it already gained it ...? _He shook off the thought and smiled a surprisingly genuine smile back at him. "No problem. I'll see you tomorrow."

When he closed the door behind him and started to walk down to the elevators, he wondered with an expressionless face why Ryuzaki would move and why now? He wondered once again, like he had been for weeks, who this man really was and was he really to be trusted so easily? And with that being said, why would he willingly want Ryuzaki to trust him so badly, knowing the threat that could cause?

But again, he was faced with the problem that denied his logic over and over: he could just feel it. Rarely has he put much faith in his feelings before, but they've never really let him down. But was that enough?

He wondered most of all that day why would Ryuzaki grin at him.

Back in the Grand Hotel room, Ryuzaki was having much different thoughts, of course. But most of them rested on Light. He went to the other room and sat on another comfy couch, watching the many surveillance cameras centered on the path Light walked on. His face was expressionless, but from weeks of watching and talking with him, he had already quickly learned what he was really thinking behind those charming eyes.

He was happy to know that most of it was innocent pouting and irritation, he was very childish in that respect, but then again, so was he is more than one case. He grinned again to no one in particular.

But then again, there was something about him L had yet to figure out. He'd managed to keep the most strict of barriers held around something that L couldn't get to. It was driving him crazy with curiosity, and that made him smile even more. But was it something that he should smile about?

_I've watched you for quite some time now, Light. So what are you hiding? Or are you really hiding anything? But I can't deny that I do wish you aren't ... you and have so much in common. I think we will become good friends, I hope. _He smiled again as he could tell Light was annoyed about something, most likely himself. He was even more delighted to see that that same puzzlement never left his face, another sure sign that he was curious about everything going on around him and without him. _You really are childish sometimes, aren't you?_

Watari walked into the room just then, asking permission to start taking down the cameras. Once L complied, Watari silently started to walk out of the room but L spoke up again. "Watari have you been able to find anything else about Light or his family?" He said without looking at him.

Watari knew he was worried, but he didn't get why. "No sir, not yet. It appears both Light and his father, along with the rest of his family, are genuinely good hearted. Though I'm sure I don't have to tell you that I'll still take every precaution just as seriously and as intensely just the same."

L agreed and Watari was sure to see that a small amount of relief spread through him after hearing that Light wasn't suspected of anything. Though he was of course as calm and careful as always. "Alright, thank you Watari you've been most helpful." He said in a slightly kinder voice before Watari dismissed himself.

L rested his chin on his knees, peering at the TV's surrounding the Hotel as they soon started to disconnect one by one. He watched the final TV with Light walking down a darker street until it disconnected. He grinned again then started to get ready to leave.

* * *

**Me: **Oh wow, that was pretty long XD maybe that would make up for the wait?

... maybe not *runs away* XDD

well anywho, it's an update, maybe not a good one and it's kinda repetitive, but it's an update. *sweat drops* '' yay to anyone that read!

-- This Fan Fic has been Jr. Lamb Approved o_o Carry on --

:3


End file.
